The Cotton Candy Harem
by TheFutaKirlia
Summary: A story focused on Peri from Fire Emblem Fates, in which a Futanari Peri turns Corrin's army into her personal harem!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This fanfiction is Rated M for violence, extreme blood play, gore, bdsm, getting off on pain, getting off by making others feel pain, futanari, anal, golden shower, and probably more. Just saying, dont like? DON'T MOTHER FUCKING READ!**

 **And I'm serious. This is a Peri fanfic, she loves blood and pain, and making others feel pain. So once again, you have been warned of the extreme bloodlust and bloodplay… If you like this shit, welcome to the club.**

FE Fates Fanfiction: The Cotton Candy Harem

 _Italics indicate thoughts_

Chapter 1: The Cotton Candy Sadist

-NO POV-

Long ago, in the ancient Kingdom of Nohr, their lived a young man, named Garon, he was the prince of Nohr and was respected by everyone except his enemies in the nation of Hoshido. He would later become king and bear four children, three of them born to various mistresses, however, his eldest son Xander, was born by the true queen of Nohr. Xander would later take in two retainers, one of whom, has pink and blue hair, her name, is Peri. An Era known as The War of Fates ended with a treaty between Nohr and Hoshido, and this is where our tale takes place…

-Peri's POV-

I rubbed my eyes as I tried to force myself to sit up. _Damn, what a night last night… the party to end the war was fucking nuts…. Sadly, I couldnt bring that sluttly Camilla home with me for some fun_ … "Looks like I will need to take this down" I muttered as I looked at my Futa boner making a tent in my sheets. I slid the covers off of me and saw it standing erect, threatening to rip my panties off with its morning wood, so I pulled of the restricting article of clothing, letting my massive cock stand at its full 10 inches.

"So needy~" I said as I reached for a special vial on my desk and a small rag as well as I opened the vial and took a sniff of the insanely intoxicating scent of the crimson liquid. Blood. My absolute favorite liquid. Especially human blood. I pour some into my hand and rubbed it on my dick, stroking it with the mix of blood and thickener coating my cock in the red lubricant. I was born with the parts of a girl and a boy, my balls covering the vagina with their size, so most people would think I need to move em, but not me. I prefer to play with my big dick. I kept stroking it harder and faster, feeling a slight bit of an orgasm coming on, my head replayed moments of the War, showing the times where I caused massive bloodshed, I was imagining using the blood of my enemies as lubricant for my cock having put them through the worst pain I could cause before letting them die as their blood coated my cock.

I finally felt that sweet pressure rising from my crotch as I stroked faster and faster my cock pulsating, and I shot put rope after rope of sticky white jizz, even hitting myself in the face, I wiped my cock clean and licked up all the cum off my chest and face, savoring my own taste before I went in my washroom. Washed out the rag and started to warm a tub's worth of water.

After my bath, I got dressed and headed down to training. Training with the other royal retainers was always fun, those ninja Kaze, Kagero and Saizo keeping me on my toes. It was rather intense today, making my clothes stick to my skin,making them fit my form even more, lucky me I managed to tuck my cock away to hide it as we trained. Afterwards I was walking through the castle when I saw my favorite thing, Prince Xander taking a new prisoner down to the dungeon, the rebellion of Nohrians who didn't agree with the treaty is the only thing fulfilling my bloodlust.

I stealthily followed Xander down through the catacombs, surely enough, right to the torture chamber. I ran to the room next door and removed the loose brick from the wall. Listening to Xander read the fool his rights as he left The Inquisitor to do his work.

I peered through the crack in the wall as the inquisitor took up his whip, I quickly ran over and locked the door to the room, before returning to my peephole and taking out my cock, watching and listening to the sounds of torture as the man screamed in pain and whips cracked in the air. I fapped to the view as the man's whiplashes started to bleed.

"Oh shit… I wish I could be on the receiving end of that whip~" I cooed as I watched the torture proceed, my cock getting harder and harder with each passing second.

"Fine! Fine… I'll tell you everything…" The man said as I leaned back, still fapping. The sweet bliss of orgasm washed over me as I released ropes of cum onto both myself, the floor, and the wall behind me. I slid the brick back in place before eating all of the cum that got on me, then wiping up the space around me, before leaving, feeling relieved once again… But not for long.

I walked back upstairs and out of the dungeon, where I ran into two more… robust women than I… Camilla and Charlotte. As if one of them wasn't hot enough, the combo of the Nohrian "Big Sis" and the kingdoms resident gold digger was enough to almost make me have a super nosebleed, mainly cause I came face to face with their round, proud breasts. They were so big and exposed that I was instantly hard again.

"Oh, Peri! Perfect! Just who we were looking for!" Charlotte chirped as Camilla smiled

"Yes, Peri, dear, have you seen Xander anywhere?" the lavender haired princess, her calling me dear causing me almost faint from how sweet and adorable it was.

They were looking for Xander… But I thought of a way to trick them.

"I know where he is, but I need a quick favor from you two first." I replied, standing with a hand on my hip.

"What do you need?" Charlotte and Camilla asked, ready for anything.

"Come with me." I said, leading them to my chambers and locking the door as they stepped in.

"So, what did you want Peri?" Camilla asked turning to face me. I walked over, flaunting what curves I had to the best of my ability, and answered with the utmost confidence…

"I'll tell you where Xander is after you both have sex with me!"

A sheer look of shock graced both of their faces, Camilla seemed a tiny bit more at ease with the prospect.

"W-well, you see, that's why we were looking for Xander. Charlotte wants to offer herself to him. Try to be his wife." Camilla said, making Charlotte blush even more.

"I-It's only ca-cause he's rich!" The blonde would sputter as a response.

"Whatever the reason, I bet you two will have a much better time with me than with Xander." I would say, hand on my hip.

"How is that?" Camilla asked

"Yeah, doesn't Xander have a- WOAH HOLY NAGA! That thing is huge!" Charlotte would start to say only to be stopped to admire my massive cock as I had lifted up my skirt.

"And it only gets bigger" I responded with a smile on my face as I started stroking. "Who wants first dibs?"

The two busty girls looked at each other and nodded. "Sit down honey, the two of us aren't gonna fight over who gets your delicious member first… we will share it. So sit back and Relax." Camilla said pushing me down onto the bed as Charlotte walked over, both of them pulled down my pants as my cock sprung out to stand erect.

"Woah! It's huge!" Charlotte would remark, staring at my cock.

"It's definitely bigger than Xanders… I know that for sure…" Camilla would say, wrapping her soft hand around it and starting to stroke me.

"Then I'm glad she showed up!" Charlotte said, wrapping her equally soft hand around my member and joining Camilla in the motion. This was the first time I'd ever let anyone, much less two girls, touch my cock, it felt amazing. Just the sight of the two busty beauties practically drooling over my dick was enough to make me horny, I took off my top and the women followed suit, their massive beyond DD knockers making me look even smaller in comparison. They places their breasts on the sides of my cock and started shaking their busts around, it was divine, the plush of all four breasts pressed against my erect member, being firm yet tender with each movement. I closed my eyes, letting the ecstasy flow into me as I felt something warm and wet wrap around my dick just below the tip; I opened my eyes to find Camilla and Charlotte tongue kissing with my cock between their mouths, the warm, sweet feeling of their lips and tongues caressing my dick was almost heavenly. It wasn't long till I felt the pressure in my balls build, and I grit my teeth as I blew a nice sized load all over both of their faces, Camilla and Charlotte licked each other clean as my cock stayed erect.

"Want more?" Charlotte said looking to Camilla

"Then we will give you what you want baby." Camilla would say, both of them moving. Camilla would position my dick right at the entrance of her pussy, and Charlotte would position her pussy right over my mouth. They would both lower themselves onto me, the sweet taste of Charlotte's pussy filled my mouth as the soft, squeezing walls of Camilla wrapped around my dick, it was amazing, despite being a mother her insides were as tight as ever. The two girls made out atop me as we had our threesome, the sweet liquids of Charlotte flowing into my mouth as I savored every drop, the tight walls of Camilla squeezing my every inch as she slid all the way onto my rod, the sound of Camilla's tits slapping as she bounced on me, the look of Charlotte's ass as it wobbled in my face, it was all so intense! I blew a fierce load into Camilla, causing her to orgasm as well as Charlotte squirting from how aggressively I was licking, the two girls backed off, Camilla letting all my jizz out of her into a small glass before drinking it all.

"Your such a slut Camilla…" I said as Charlotte eyed my cock again "You want more?" I asked the horny gold digger.

"Yes! Now… I have an… odd request…" Charlotte would say as she looked me in the eyes.

"Anything goes with me dear." I would remark

"Then… Could you… Pee on my face? And my tits?" Charlotte asked

 _No way…_ I thought to myself… _I finally found another person in this goddamn army who like watersports!_

"Of course!" I said, aiming my semi-limp cock at her and starting to let out the golden stream, splashing it all over the busty blonde, she kept her mouth and eyes closed like a good girl until I ran out, she rubbed the liquid all over her body and my cock grew back to full attention watching her.

"Now… if you don't mind… could you fuck me in the ass?" Charlotte said bending over

"No problem bitch!" I said as I shoved my member deep inside her ass, causing her to scream out in pain, obviously loving it just as much as I was, I bent her arm behind her back into a position which, judging by her face, hurt but she loved the pain just as much as she loved my dick in her butt. "Damn! Your ass is so… Ngh, tight! It's squeezing me a lot… or are you doing that because of the pain in your arm, clenching your butthole from the pain you know you love?" I would ask…

"Yes Lady Peri! I fucking love this pain! Give it to me! Hard! Treat me like the bad little gold digging slut I am!" she would cry in response as I fucked her, hearing this gave me new drive as I released her arm, instead digging my nails into her ass, not so much to the point that I'd draw blood, but enough to make her feel it through this plump ass, I kept thrusting, harder and harder…

"F-Fuck! Peri! I'm c-cumming!" Charlotte said as she squirted her juices out all over the bed.

"Hehe… What a little slut you… ngh.. Are! You're gonna get a healthy load of MY CUM up your ass right now!" I said, emptying a massive load of jizz into her behind…

-30 minutes later-

"That was fun girls, thanks." I said as the two girls were walking out, I gave them a hug shoving my face into their cleavage on purpose.

"No problem... If you ever need… Assistance, don't be afraid to ask dear." Camilla said

"Same here, and don't be afraid to use me as your personal urinal… I love the musk of your piss." Charlotte said as they left, asses and tits wobbling as they walked away… This was the start of something beautiful.

 **-TBC-**

 _Next Time: Baby Dick Cumslut_


	2. Update!

Hello my lovelies! I'm not dead, and I apologize for the lack of updates! I've been busy finishing up school! But I'm a free bird and can write as much as I want now! So, as for my my two currently existing stories (Where I'm posting this)...

The Cotton Candy Harem is continuing as it is now

Sophia's story however, is getting a reboot. I've been wanting to for a while, but my school days were holding me back! The main reasons are an update on my writing quality and style, as well as I wanna be a little more consistent than I am as of right now, Sophia is supposed to be a Shiny Futa Kirlia, but mistakes happened and I really wanna just reboot to correct mistakes I made in the process.

Overall, I just wanted to say that I'm back in action and will be posting an update for Peri's sexy adventures very shortly as well as Re-booting the tale of my beloved shiny Kirlia. See you all very soon my lovelies!

-Wishing lots of love sex and happiness,

Your Mistress, TheFutaKirlia


	3. Chapter 2

FE Fates Fanfiction: The Cotton Candy Harem

 _Italics indicate thoughts_

Chapter 2: Corrin & Elise: Cumsluts

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Camilla as I cooked "I mean… What if Corrin notices that I put my cum in it."

"Trust me, Corrin won't notice a thing if you blend it in well." Camilla said as she locked the door to the kitchen. She reached around my back, her boobs pressed against me as she rubbed my crotch through my apron, skirt, and panties, making my cock start to expand and harden, I tried my best to focus on cooking as I cooked Corrin's food separate from Xander and Ryoma's. Camilla was thinking to turn Corrin into a total cumslut little by little, starting by putting it in his food. It was a good idea, but pulling it off was easier said than done. Camilla's hands were touching me softly, yet slowly and sensually, her intent was only to whip it out to get the cum in Corrins food, but it was already coming fast, I needed full contact.

"Y-you l-locked the door to the kitchen… right?" I asked through the haze of ecstasy

"Yes darling~ I did." Camilla commented, "You want more?"

"Yes please!" I answered as she lifted my apron and skirt, pulling down my panties and letting my cock flop out. She wrapped her lips around the head and beginning to lick around it whilst gently sucking on it. "Mmmnnhh" I moaned as I tried to keep my mind more focused on not letting the food burn and less focused on humping Camilla's face off. I felt the woman take my cock completely into her throat as I started to feel the pressure rising in my cock. "Fuuuuck… Camilla… I'm gonna…" I stuttered as she took her mouth of me and started to jerk me off with a bowl at the ready. With a few strokes of my saliva covered cock, I blew a very large load into the bowl. Camilla then added it to the sauce for Corrin's pasta, I stirred it vigorously as to make sure my creamy essence blended well with it.

After a few more minutes of prep I brought the food out to the boys, apparently Elise had wandered into the room and was talking with Corrin about some sort of concert her, Azura, and Sakura planned to put on. I gave Corrin his plate and stood back as he took a bite. "Great as usual Peri" he would remark… then the unexpected happened.

"Can I have a taste big brother?" Elise asked as she eyed the food.

"Sure thing Elise, here ya go." Corrin said, offering Elise a bite. Elise quickly ate the sample of the food, a huge smile on her face.

"Wow! That IS amazing! Peri! Can you make me some please?" the adorable little girl asked

 _Already begging for my cum, eh?_ I thought as I looked down at the little lady. "Sure thing Princess Elise." I said, bowing to her before heading back to the kitchen.

There, Camilla was already waiting for me, the bent over on the counter. I locked the door and happily walked over to the mature woman, getting out my cock and lining up with her tight snatch as I covered her mouth before slowly and sensually sliding half my dick into her. I could feel her warm breath on my hand as she moaned out in pleasure.

"You're such a MILF Camilla, but your a lot tighter than any other Milf in this damn army." I moaned as her inner walls squeezed my cock, drawing every inch of it in and out was burst after sweet burst of pleasure. I was already so horny from watching Corrin and Elise eat my cum, and Elise begging for more I could already feel an orgasm rising in my crotch. "Haah… Camil-lahhh~" I moaned out the MILFs name softly as I felt my orgasm surge out, unloading into her pussy.

After I backed away and fixed up my skirt, Camilla squatted over the bowl and let my cum leak out of her, to bad the bitch had her tubes tied after she had one kid… She'd make a beautiful kid if she mated with me. I fixed up the second round of my special sauce and served it up to Elise, whom, along with Corrin, ate it happily, not knowing they were secretly eating my cum…

Over the next few days, I slowly fed Corrin and Elise more and more of my essence, Corrin would always think lesser of anybody else's cooking, and so would Elise, always demanding that I fix their meals. It became a normal occurrence for me to make them lunch and dinner, always jerking a fresh load into whatever meal I happened to be making…

It's been about a week of cum feeding, and I'm facing my biggest task as of yet. Elise and Corrin have requested I bake a cake. No real reason, save for wanting something sweet. I've been holding back all day, slipping some I had been storing up into their lunches and dinners. For now, nobody was near the dining hall, and I had at least two hours before my two cumsluts arrived. I had called in some… "Professional" help. A girl who knew how to handle my massive dick, Charlotte.

"So, you've been slipping cum into two of the Crown Royals' meals eh?" she asked as she undid her top, kneeling in front of me as I sat, dick out, on a storage crate.

"Yeah. Camilla gave me the idea, and at first it was just Corrin… But then Elise got dragged into it." I muttered as the busty mercenary wrapped her tits around my cock.

"Lucky! I demand I get a piece of this cake I'm helping you make!" She said beginning to rub my cock between her massive tits.

"A-alright. Just one piece. The rest is for Corrin and Elise. This is the final step in the plan." I muttered, the massive lumps of flesh squishing my cock between them.

"Plan? What plan?" She questioned, flicking her tongue across the tip of my cock while I rubbed my own breasts through my shirt.

"Ah!~ To make this army into my Harem… y'know? The war is over, the faceless are gone, and while we have some downtime I have nothing better to do~ Might as well make everyone in this army my personal pleasure factory while I wait." I said thrusting up into her breasts. "just shut up and suck"

She did as I asked, taking the tip of my rod into her mouth as she jiggled her massive breasts along the rest of it. The surge of pleasure was intense, her soft breasts massaging the length of my cock as her mouth handled the rest. I grabbed handfuls of her blonde hair with both hands, pulling her down onto my cock, she let her breasts flop out of the way as she started sucking me, taking every inch of me into her throat, wrapping her flexible tongue around my length as she did. It didn't take long before I spurted a massive load into her mouth, she grabbed the bowl I had set aside for it and let all of the cum fall out of her mouth and into the bowl.

"Where to next eh?" She would ask, standing up.

"You keep your ass nice and clean right?" I would ask, eyeing her fat ass.

"Of course, no boy would wanna fuck me in the ass if I didn't clean it often." she would giggle.

"Good, now bend that ass over~" I would taunt, motioning her to the a nearby crate, I would take a quick look and sure enough she was clean, as if she'd just had an enema done this morning… that wouldn't surprise me actually… Still wasn't gonna risk Corrin or Elise getting sick by letting her shit out the cum into the bowl, just jizz into the bowl after a good enough fucking. I press my dick against her butthole, and with one swift motion I thrust deep into her, gaining a sultry moan from the gold digger of a gal. I would lean in and grab a handful of both of her tits, groping both of them with passion, pounding in and out of her bum quickly and roughly, my cock, still drenched with slobber, easily sliding in and out of her tight ass. My pigtails violently shaking with each thrust, I would moan and grunt quietly as the blonde slut to her fucking.

"Oh fuck! Yes Peri! Fuck me!" Charlotte would scream as I pounded her tight ass.

"Shut up you gold digging slut!" I would grunt as my cock ravaged the inside of her bum.

"Oh god…. This feels… so…. nyahhhhh….. " She would moan, her words turning into garbled blurry sentences clouded by the immense waves of pleasure rippling through her. I would double over, driving my cock as deep into her as I possibly could, my 9 inch cock ravaging her tight ass despite how well lubricated it was. Her ass was impossibly tight, I doubt any boy had fucked her like she said, but I'll be damned if it didn't feel great. I felt my orgasm rushing towards me, my cock twitching inside the blonde slut as I fucked her harder and harder, every thrust bringing me closer and closer to orgasm. I would feel it rush into me, my cum about to fly out into the blonde bitch, I'd pull out at the very last second to aim and blast my load into the bowl, all the dripping cum out of the tip of my cock.

"Haah… that should be enough. Thanks a million, ya slut." I would say, picking up the bowl and leaving, slapping Charlotte on the ass on my way out. As I entered the kitchen, I would slip into an apron, and grab all my baking supplies, I was going to make the icing from mostly my cum, as well as incorporate it into the batter, this was the biggest dosage Corrin and Elise would get to date, I hope I wouldn't get caught…

Roughly two and a half hours later the cake was done, I set aside a slice for Charlotte and another for Camilla, whom I owed for helping me so much. Felicia was waiting for me in the dining room. "Oh! Miss Peri! Would you like me to go fetch Corrin and Elise?"

"Yes please, that'd be such a big help." _Ya goddamn slut._ I would think to myself, sending the clumsy, pink haired bitch to fetch my royal cumsluts. They would both arrive with haste, Elise was extremely excited for my latest creation and Corrin was rather interested as well. I had set out the cake, the spot for the slices still missing for the gals that helped me, the cake was normal vanilla cake, with a stark white frosting, lines of strawberry running through the cake, it was probably the best dessert I'd ever crafted, it was gorgeous. I had Felicia cut the royals a slice and place the plates before them. Elsie was the first to take a bite, getting a good bit of icing and cake, she closed her eyes and moaned aloud at the taste, that was one, now for the older of the two, Corrin would take his bite onto his fork, sliding it into his mouth and swallowing it after a few bites. He would nod, "Amazing as ever Peri. Great job."

"Thank you m'lord." I would say, bowing quaintly, knowing that soon he'd be the one bowing to me.

"It's amazing Peri! What's your secret?" Elise would question with a giggle.

"A great baker never reveals her secrets." I would say with a smile.

"Cmon Peri! Please tell us!" Elise would giggle.

"I would like to know as well." Corrin would say.

"Wellllllll… If ya really wanna know, come to my room tonight. I'll show ya my secret ingredient." I would say with a grin.

"Is that okay with you Elise?" Corrin would ask the younger princess.

"Yeah! I wanna know what you're hiding from us!" Elise remarked.

"Alright then. What time should we stop by Peri?" Corrin asked.

"Come by around 10, is that alright?" I asked, Corrin looked to Elise, who gave a quick nod

"10 it is." Corrin said, the two didn't expect a thing as I went to leave the room "May I ask why so late?"

I froze, turning around as my brain thought up a reason "Uhh… So nobody else steal my secret ingredient, you never know when someone is listening." I said with an innocent smile.

"Oh, alright." Corrin said. I turned around and left, as soon as I got back to my room, I let out a giggle, it had worked! It actually worked! I was unreasonably happy with myself, I had ordered Jakob to tell the Blonde Gold Digger and The Busty Princess that they had a piece of cake waiting for them, they'd surely enjoy it…

Around ten that night, I sat on my bed, reading a book as magical stones of light illuminate my room. I heard a knock at the door and I set the book down, walking over and looking through the peephole, sure enough it was Corrin and Elise. I opened up and hurried the two royals in, checking to make sure nobody had followed them, this didn't seem unusual to them… they knew I was bit crazy, and I liked it that way. "So, are you two ready to learn my secret ingredient?" I asked the royals.

"Yes please!" Elise piped up, jumping a bit, causing her robust pigtails to bounce in time with her jumps.

"I can't wait." Corrin said as he stood beside Elise.

"Okay." I said with a nod, we all were in more casual clothes than we were used to seeing each other in, it was the first time I'd seen Corrin without his armor on, and Elise without the poofy dress she always wore, instead we were all in our pajamas, mine being loose pants and a simple shirt. Corrin's was similar, and Elise wore a simple night gown. As they looked at me with anticipation, I could feel my cock becoming erect in my pants, as I took a deep breath and dropped them before the royals.

"W-woah! Peri what are you- AH!" Elise said, spooked by the male genitalia erecting before her.

"What's the meaning of this?" Corrin barked, his hand starting to resemble the maw of a Dragon.

"Its my secret, er… it contains my secret. I always add some to your food, and the two of you loved it." I say with a smile, gaining shocked looks from both of them as Corrin's hand returned to normal.

"Your semen was the secret ingredient?" Corrin asks, I could almost see his fragile heterosexuality shatter behind his eyes.

"Yes milord, and milady." I reply, cock having reached full hardness. Much to my surprise, Princess Elise emerged from behind her big brother, and approached me.

"It's not very ladylike of me, but may I try some from the source?" Elise asked, her cheeks bright red with a feverish blush.

"Of course." I replied, blushing equally, shocked at how forward she was with it.

"Big Brother, can you help? Please? The only experience I've had with this kind of thing is with a toy Camilla gave me." She says. I watched as Corrin came to terms with what was happening and knelt beside me, Elise joining him beneath me. Corrin gave her simple instruction on how to play with a cock, telling of his own experiences, and boy was his practice doing wonders on mine, Elise, who was brand new to this, was already working my cock almost as well as I could. The prince joined in, his hand gliding under my legs to massage my balls, his smooth hands tossing my ballsack with ease. Eventually, Elise took my length into her mouth, claiming Camilla taught her how as a trick to lubing up the aforementioned toy, slurping and occasionally nibbling on my cock, it wasn't bad at all, her teeth not really causing me any pain of they were to connect with my cock, I could tell she was a novice, but she'd get better soon. As the two tag teamed my genitals, I felt the pressure rising inside my ballsack as I grabbed Elise's hair and began to unload into her mouth. Corrin watched me fill Elise's mouth with seed with a look of pure desire on his face, quickly rising as I pulled out of Elise's mouth. The little princess looked up at me, mouth wide open, and full of cum, before she swallowed.

"Peri, I want you to take me next." Corrin said as he walked over to my bed.

"Where would you like it Milord?" I asked him, god I was glad very few people in this army were married, even less of them having children.

"I want you to um… do it in my ass." He confesses, bending over my bed. "I normally keep it clean inside with my water dragon abilities, I have a few toys of my own."

"Alright Lord Corrin, I'll do it." I said as I approached, Elise hopping up onto her bed and removing her gown as before Corrin and I removed ours, he spread his cheeks and sure enough, I could tell he had put things inside it before. I pressed the tip of my cock against his hole as Elise began to play with herself as she watched, two fingers sliding in and out of her pussy. I pushed my cock into Corrin, gaining a moan from us both, me because of how tight he was, and him because of my sheer size. Elise continued to play with herself as I fucked her brother, watching me pound his tight ass with reckless abandon. My cock thrusting in and out of the young man. I pushed his face into the sheets as we moaned together, his smaller cock blowing its load onto my bed, and his ass clenching around my shaft causing me to cum as well. Thanks to his powers, we were able to continue, and time anal was involved he'd wash my cock off, and by the end of the night, the two were my cum addicts, they promised that they'd always be there if I needed release, and made me promise to feed them more cum every now and then, to which I happily obliged. I had two brand new cumsluts in my blossoming harem, I wonder who will catch my eye next…

 _That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed, and sorry for the time between uploads, as I said, High School kept my ass busy, but I am not stopping under any circumstances! NEXT TIME:_ _ **Loyal Retainers!**_ _Favorite and Follow to see when I upload next, and be on the lookout for my next story, based in the Borderlands Universe! See you later my lovelies!_


End file.
